


If You Could Forgive Me.

by NikoLuoma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Liam, Betrayal, Bullied Zayn, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealous Niall, M/M, Marriage, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Past Abuse, Prequel, Protective Liam, Rough Sex, Top!Liam, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Zayn, possessive niall, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoLuoma/pseuds/NikoLuoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harmless prank between Liam and Niall turns inimical when Liam finds out a secret about Zayn that makes him wish he never agreed to the bet. The entire reason for the bet was to be with the person he loves, but when Liam realizes that the only person he truly loved would end up being Zayn. Would he still want Liam even after knowing about the bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Forgive Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually my first time uploading something. I usually love to write, just never had the courage to upload anything, until now at least. I wrote this for my friend Tricia, I hope she likes it. I hope all of you enjoy it! Please be honest, and tell me if it's good or not. That way I can fix my errors in the future! Thank you! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤  
> [NikoLuoma](http://nikoluoma.tumblr.com/)  
> Also a big thank you to Angela and Laurance for editing it, it’ll help me a lot in the future when I write more. (: Also Kady for being so kind to me and helping me as well ٩(๑•◡-๑)۶
> 
> IN PROGRESS ; I've at least written up to chapter 7 but have not been able to upload them; I will sometime soon . Sorry.

Normally this - this would have embarrassed Liam to have been seen dragging a grown ass man on a small skate board; but surprisingly it didn't. Luckily Liam was able to find some rope at the junkyard him and Niall hung out at, which he used to tie a knot at the trunk of his skateboard saving him the trouble of carrying the stoned blond.

He could hear the people who had previously past them snickering or prattling under their breath about Niall. He never really gave two shits about what others had said about him, but when it came down to people talking bad about Niall that was a different story. It took all of his energy from using the rope he was angrily gripping to the point his knuckles turned white - to not just wrap it around their necks and strangle them, but of course he couldn't do that. It would only cause more trouble for him, especially since he was under probation. Niall could see the anger boiling up in the brunette's body as he watched his muscles tense up. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the situation. Liam just shook his head in annoyance, even though he wasn't all that surprised when he heard Niall laughing in the background like a twit, because _Niall laughs at just about everything._  

“Oi!” It sounded more cheerful then Niall had originally intended. 

Anger must have clouded Liam's mind which had most likely made him make a wrong turn because the area they were now in looked unfamiliar to him. This was bad. Very bad. This was only because Liam had no fucking sense of direction whatsoever, and it didn't help much with Niall being all fucked and not being able to even tell which was right from left at this moment. Niall had been tugging on the rope for awhile now to get Liam's attention since he did not answer him back before, but Liam did his best to ignore it as he tried retracing his steps. He just wanted to go back to their flat and just lay in his bed... maybe even share the bed with blondie and cuddle a little, if he allowed it. He could hear Niall sighing, and he turned his head back a little to check up on him - only to see him with a stupid grin on his face.

"The hell you smiling 'bout blondie?" Liam sighed.

Niall's grin loosened up a little when he stretched his arms up, and put them behind his head as he leaned back trying to regain his balance and momentarily forgetting that he was sitting on a skateboard. Liam flinched as he stopped in place, seeming to have a small panic attack.

“Hehe, 's okay Payno. A little fall like that won't kill me.” Liam could hear the teasing tone in Niall's voice, and growled lowly as he tugged on the rope making the skateboard slide forward as Niall flailed around until he fell on his side, laughing harder then he already was before.

It seemed that Niall had no intention of moving for a while because he had turned on his back to stare up the sky with that stupid grin still plastered on his face, making Liam's lips curl up into a smile as he stared at Niall's profile. His smile faded when he saw Niall not looking at him, but instead gesturing for him to come lay next to him. Liam happily obeyed almost skipping towards him as he crouched down next to him. He wanted to admire the blond's face slowly without having to turn his neck constantly and look like a weirdo for staring at his _best mate_.

“Leeyum..” Niall said in a firm tone. Liam could hear his voice and it sounded somewhat wistful in context or maybe it was just in his head; but either way.

Niall had rarely ever called him ' _Leeyum_ ', but he had said it more often when they were younger. The past couple of months he'd hear him calling him by his nickname more frequently. It still lingered in his mind as to why Niall suddenly decided to stop calling him by his name, maybe it was because he had started dating Harold?. Niall's eyes shift to the side possibly wondering why Liam had gone quiet all of a sudden. He could see Liam staring at the ground with narrow eyes and he knew he probably shouldn't have called him 'Leeyum', but he couldn't take it back now.

“Brings back a lot of memories, yeah?” Liam looked up to see Niall closing his eyes with a forced smile that looked more painful than happy.

“Memories, what kind of memories?” Liam asked sounding hopeful that Niall would answer the question that had been lingering on his mind for the past 3 months.

“This skateboard.” He replied as he began to tap on the skateboard, “Watching you earlier reminded me of the day I was trying to teach you how to skate. It was a disaster because you kept falling and crying. You were such a brat and no matter how many times I tried to convince you that you sucked at skating... you didn't give up. By the end of the day you were covered with scratches and was bleeding everywhere. I had to fuckin' drag your arse back home with you on the skateboard.” Niall said as he couldn't help laugh while getting a little teary eyed.

“This is the last time I do anything nice for your fuckin' arse.” Liam sighed in annoyance reaching his hand out towards Niall and lightly smacking his mouth. Niall didn't flinch mostly because he was already used to Liam doing that to him, and strangely he kinda liked it,  _but of course_ , he wasn't going to admit that to Liam.

Liam lightly smacked his mouth a couple more times, more as an excuse to have the tips of his fingers brush against those pink lips of his. Finally stopping, he had the sudden urge to just caress Niall's face and kiss him. He'd dreamt about it so many times, even if it was just a quick peck. He should've felt guilty and thought of how Harold would feel if he did it, but honestly he didn't give a shit.

Liam didn't hate Harold or anything quite the contrary he actually got along with the curly haired lad; but he just couldn't stand their dysfunctional relationship. But then again, Liam had never seen Niall taking any previous relationship that he had seriously. Even though Niall was _dating_ Harold, he would still see the blond bringing random twinks into their flat on various nights, usually making Liam sleep on their couch. It had seemed more like Liam and Niall were the ones in a relationship more so than curly and blondie; especially when they would get into fights about him bringing in random guys just for a one night stand. But they would soon make up by cuddling each other in bed all night as a form of apology.

A couple minutes passed by without either of them talking before Niall sat back up and slumped back down a little. Liam immediately rushed towards him placing his hand on his back to support him.

“You okay?” Liam asked becoming a bit worried that Niall maybe had a bit too much back at the junkyard.

Niall leaned back mumbling that he was just sleepy as he rubbed his eyes, and Liam couldn't help but smile gently watching how cute he looked like this. The moment was quickly ruined when they heard a couple of boys cursing and laughing nearby. Both boys turned their heads seeing three older guys ganging up on a smaller boy. Before Niall could open his mouth he saw Liam bolting up and walking towards them.

Niall hollered out, “Playing hero, Batman?!”

Liam didn't say anything, instead he just flicked off Niall and he could hear him laughing his arse off behind him.

“Come on Z. Let me give you ride..” The boy in the hoodie persists.

“You really don't have to Riley, Lou said he'd come get me.” Zayn said slowly backing away rejecting the other boys offer for the 4th time now.

“That's why 'm here... Lou told me to drop you off home, said he'd be coming home late..” a grim smile appeared on the hooded boys face.

The raven haired boy's mouth opens a little and closes again when he begins to feel rain droplets hit his cheeks.

Looking up at the sky Zayn sublimed out, “Rain..?” He lowered his head back down feeling a tight grip wrap around his wrist suddenly. Zayn looked back up at Riley as his face contorted from the pain.

“R-Riley. I don't want to go with you.. Just leave me alone. Please.” At this point Zayn's whining under his breath as he tries jerking his arm away with tears forming in his eyes.

“God. You look so fuckin' sexy when you beg like that.” The other boys eyes darkened as he turned back looking at the two other boys with him and gestured for them to join in.

Zayn suddenly felt his back being pressed up against the cold fence as he began to squirm trying to escape. He had no luck especially with the three older boys pinning him down.

“Come on Z. Beg. If you beg, I'll be more gentle. I promise.” Riley sneered in a low voice.

The three boys began to chuckle darkly waiting eagerly to hear him beg some more, but the thing about Zayn was that he doesn't beg. He doesn't want to give these three fuckers the satisfaction. He knew if he didn't do something quick that they would do something to him.

_He was right_.

Zayn felt a strong hand wrap around his neck practically strangling him, pushing him back further against the fence.

“I said BEG!... Don't tell me...” Riley said all but yelling in Zayn's face and eyeing the younger boy up and down. “You're a masochistic? Tch. You shy ones are always the freaky ones, ay?” He said biting his lower lip as he glared up at the younger boy with lustful eyes.

Zayn could feel his eyes start to roll back a little as he slowly started loosing consciousness, until he heard the sound of what sounded like punches being exchanged and grunting as bodies fell to the ground. Riley looked back to see both of his boys on the ground staring up at Liam with fear in their eyes.

Liam grabbed the back the boy's hoodie pulling him back but stops when he sees that he's still not letting go of the smaller boy's neck.

“Fuckin' coward. Fight like a man instead of using this kid as your shield.” Liam hissed as he clenched his jaw.

“Who the hell 's this guy Z?! You cheatin' on me?!” Riley turned to glare at the younger boy sliding the hand that was wrapped around his neck to his hair gripping it tightly making the younger boy whimper.

Liam quickly took the distraction to his advantage and grabbed the boys arm trying to separate the older boy from the younger one. He'd rather have the kid loose a couple of hair strands, then his fucking neck. Riley's grip began to slip from the younger boy's wet hair, and as soon he was no longer in reaching distance he felt the knuckles of Liam's fist smash against his jaw knocking him out.

The other boys scurried over to their friend helping him up as they glared at Liam warning him that this wasn't over as they dragged their friend away. Liam shook his wrist slowly rubbing the knuckles on the back of his hand; feeling it starting to swell up a bit. That was the least of his concerns because right now he was more concerned about the boy he had saved. Liam looked back to see the younger boy trembling and covering his ears.

Liam slowly walked towards him.

“You okay there?” he asked softly; being careful to not startle the boy.

“You... you didn't break his jaw d-did you?...” the younger boy asked still shaking, his eyes wide.

Liam raised his eyebrow curiously, “So what if I did? Why are you defending someone who just attacked you?” he clicked his tongue in annoyance glaring down at the younger boy. The younger boy looked up at Liam with sad eyes. Liam really didn't understand why this boy was defending that jackass after all he had just witnessed. He didn't voice these thoughts because he didn't want to upset the boy even more then he already was. He seemed to have been through enough.

“No. I didn't break your boyfriend's jaw -" Liam started but was quickly interrupted.

“He's not my boyfriend!” the younger boy said loudly.

Liam looked down to see the boy grumbling to himself about how he hated this 'Riley' guy. To be honest Liam really didn't fucking care if he was dating him or not, but no one should be treated like that. He was just concerned about the boy is all. He couldn't stand to see people picking on people that were seemingly weaker.

“The hell you doin' out here at this time anyways, kid?” Liam asked yet again speaking softly to calm the kid down.

“I just got out of school and I like to stay here late sometimes. My brother said he'd come pick me up and that's when Riley appeared, and then you..” Zayn hung his head down avoiding all eye contact with Liam because even though he did save him, Zayn still couldn't trust him.

“I'll wait here with you until your brother comes. That okay with you? Don't want anymore creeps coming after you.” Liam said sounding a tad annoyed cause he really didn't want to babysit this kid, but he couldn't just leave him out in the dark. Plus not to mention it was pouring and none of them had an umbrella.

“Thank you for saving me, but you really don't have to. It's pouring and you probably have better things to do then babysit me.” Zayn responded shyly.

_Fuck_  ... was this kid reading his mind?

“'S okay! Really! My brother should be here soon.” Zayn said giving Liam a truly genuine smile.

Liam could see that the kid was telling the truth and he really had no reason to stay if his brother really was going to show up. He decided to just drop it and get back to Niall who probably thought that Liam had forgotten all about him. Liam sighed as he struggled to take off his hoodie as it was sticking to his wet shirt. He finally managed to take it off.

He walked over to the younger boy and put it over him making him flinch violently.

Liam put his hands out in front of him in a form of surrender. “Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.” He whispered as he concentrated on putting his hoodie on the younger boy. Zayn looked up at Liam with a puzzled look.

“Just covering you up since your tank was sticking to your skin.” Liam said staring at his soaked tank. Liam tried not to pay attention to the soaked clothing, which had been exposing the raven haired boy's fit body, revealing a tattoo with wings and a kiss in the center that had caught Liam's eyes. Not that Liam was staring or anything.

Nope.

Liam noticed the younger boy's cheeks begin to flush while clenching his fist into Liam's hoodie. “I didn't see anything. I swear.”

Liam felt bad lying to this kid, but he didn't want to sound like some old pervert because how old was this kid anyways? 12?

“Liam!!” 

Liam looked back to see Niall sitting on his skateboard under the street light completely soaked. Shit. He ran quickly towards Niall forgetting to say goodbye to younger boy; but he could have sworn he heard the kid saying 'Leeyum'. He didn't bother to turn back - instead he continued to run to Niall finally reaching him and crouching to his level.

The blond who's hair had previously been in a quiff was now flat and covering his eyes a little and he was shaking uncontrollably from the cold rain. Liam wanted to smile but sighed sadly instead, cause even though he looked like a puppy right now, he was afraid that he'd end up getting sick because of him. He couldn't help but grab Niall's shoulders to pull him into his embrace and just hold him burying his face into the blond's neck hoping his body heat would warm him up a little bit.

He could feel the blondie's body search for heat as he snuggled into his body. Liam had finally released Niall and turned his back to him.

“Get on my back. It'll take longer if I drag your arse around on that skateboard.” Liam said trying to guide the sleepy boy on to his back while standing up a little and grabbing the skateboard. When he finally stood all the way up and managed to get himself ready to run, a pair of headlights blinded him making him throw his hand over his face. He peered through his fingers and he sees the younger boy, Zayn, from the fight getting in the mysterious car; but the car doesn't move. Now Liam's worried that some creep is trying to pick him up and he growls in annoyance for leaving the kid alone.

The window rolls down and a man pops his head out a little. “Hey you need a ride?” he said looking at the younger boy and then back to Liam.

A ride? Liam didn't even know this man, yet he was offering to give him a ride? Though he'd rather be in that dump of a car then running around the damn streets looking for his way back home. He sighs as he walks to the car cautiously. The closer he got to the man, the more he looked like a gangster than a creep. A handsome one at that.

“A ride?” Liam asked seeing if the man had changed his mind after taking so long just to answer.

The blue eyed boy eyes Liam from head to toe apparently liking what he sees. Liam's white shirt is completely soaked; making it stick to his skin showing his abs and chiseled chest as the rain droplets drip off his biceps.

“Yeah, a ride. Looks like you need one anyways.” the guy can't help but smirk looking back up at Liam's face. “My baby brother said you had kicked Riley and his pair of idiot friend's arse's to save him. Think I owe you one ride. Sound fair?” Liam hasn't even answered and the guy's already unlocking his door from behind his seat.

“Brother?” Liam asked. He didn’t want to say anything offensive, but he was astounded because frankly, they looked absolutely nothing alike.

“Eh.. Step Brothers. Same thing, Yeah? You coming or no?” The older man said, sounding irritated.

Liam could see that the older man was loosing his patience, and decided to get in not having any other choice. “Thanks.” he said adjusting him and Niall in the backseat, but he's so out of it, he keeps falling onto Liam's chest. His eyes soften as he caresses Niall's hair as he hears his soft snoring vibrate against his chest, but suddenly feels a pair of cold eyes staring at them and looks up to see the older guy staring intensely at Niall.

“Something wrong?...” he speaks lowly to prevent the blondie from waking up. The older man's eyes soften when he locks eyes with Liam. “No. It's nothing, 's just you two make a cute couple.” a tight grin forms on his face. The younger boy turns his head to his brother and looks back at Liam. Though he doesn't notice the younger boy staring at him at first because hearing someone say they looked like a couple; a cute couple. It made his heart race a little.

“Couple?” keeping a straight face, even though he felt like flashing the biggest grin.

“Sorry. Best mate then?” sounding apologetic hoping he didn't offend Liam.

“Yeah. Best mate.” his eyes locked with the younger boy, as he looked away, staring out of the window.

Liam finally manages to get to their floor kicking the door open and locking the door behind him, kicking the skateboard to the side as he walks to their room dropping the blondie onto the bed. He watches the blondie spread his body on the mattress, leaning forward to undress him admiring his entire body even if their are scars covering it.

“Bastard. Why are you being so vulnerable? If only you stop seeing me as a kid.. You could see what I'm capable of doing.” slowly crawling on the blondie and straddling on his waist. There were so many times the brunette could have just had his way with blondie, but the thing that scared him the most. Was that Niall would hate him for doing something, and would leave him, but then again. One kiss wouldn't do any harm.

Right?

Just one little kiss. Liam stares down at Niall's lips as he rubs his thumb against it leaning forward inches away from blondie, until he feels a hand pressing against his face pushing him back.

“You know I don't like that shit, Curly.” growling.

Liam smacks the blondie's hand away to see that he's sleep talking, even so. He hated the fact that he had just called him _Curly_  ; the nickname he had given Harold. The brunette gets off Niall, tossing the blanket over him and goes to his own bed feeling like shit.

 

**♔**

 

Liam slammed his tray down as he sat at the big empty table, hoping that no one comes sit next to him as he eats his lunch, it's not like he was unpopular or anything. He was actually pretty well known around the school for his Bad Boy Reputation, but with that kind of reputation - it came with its perks and disadvantages. He had taken out a bottle of pills from his pocket, slipping a couple into his mouth and eyeing the boy who had come to him asking if he'd sell him some drugs. This was the disadvantage he was referring to. The brunette rolls his eyes sighing in annoyance, giving the boy a death glare making him leave. Liam continues to eat his lunch hoping that no one else shows up, when suddenly he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket to see a text from Niall. 

“How's school? You better be nice to the kids there, make some friends! Maybe than you wouldn't be so grumpy all the damn time. Haha. - Niallx”

Liam reads the text and doesn't bother texting back. He was angry that Niall had forced him to come to school today, he wanted to stay home and take care of Niall. As for making friends - that wasn't going to ever happen. He never planned on making any friends, it was like that two years ago, after Niall graduated school he made a vow, to just get through the rest of the school year and after he would move in with the blonder boy. Though things changed when he had turned 17, when Niall insisted that he come live with him even if he was underage. Now he just wants to graduate for a different reason, to get the hell out of here so he could spend more time with blondie again. He shoves the phone back in his pocket so he doesn't have the urge text him back, as he does he feels hands wander on his chest feeling a little pressure on his back, and turns his head back a little to see who it was. Before he could turn his head back all the way he feels a cheek press against his, and with the corner of his eyes see's Harold cuddling behind him giggling.

“Liiii.” he says sweetly as he nudges his cheek against Liam's, playfully running his hands to the brunette's neck.

Liam looks down at curly's hands to see them gripping on his tie and pulling it down as his long fingers begin to loosen the tie, but he's quick to grab Harold's hands. He could feel dagger eyes on him, this was also another disadvantage to his reputation. Because Harold was basically the queen of the school, and one thing Liam didn't want to get involved with was Harold's fanbase, he glares back at curly throwing his hands to the side letting him know that he wasn't allowed to do that, especially here. This behavior of Harold's isn't anything out of the ordinary - he's just overly affectionate. 

“Li. Don't be like that.” pouting as he sits next to Liam.

“Get lost, not really in the mood to talk.” avoiding eye contact with Harold. 

“But I brought a visitor with me, the least you could do is give us a minute of your time.” tugging on Liam's arm pouting more. Hoping that Liam would cave into his cuteness.

“A visitor?” puzzled as he looks at curly.

Harold giggles cutely grabbing Liam's face turning it to the side before he tells them both to leave. Liam looks at the boy who he had met last night, but now he's got a better look at him, he didn't really get a good look at him last night because it was dark, and also he was too busy fighting off the guys to notice what he had even looked like. He blinks a couple more times staring at the younger boy unable to look away, but notices that he's still wearing his sweater from last night, and he can't help but think that it looks good on him even though its baggy on the boy. The raven hair boy has got a glowing tan to his skin, with thick black lashes that fluttered over big brown eyes that somewhat look honey when the light reflects against them, and his thick black hair is styled up into a quiff. Liam's always had a thing for guys with quiff's, but it wasn't just the raven haired boys quiff that made Liam attracted to the boy. No. It was every little detail about him, their was no flaw to this kid. 

“What do you want?” breaking the awkward silence.

“Erm. Thank you for saving me, Harreh had told me that he was going to come see you. I wanted to thank you again and give you back your sweater.” the raven haired boy holding on to his tray and gripping on the sides.

“If you wanted to give it back to me, why are you still wearing it?” questioning himself as well. Why was he still wearing the sweater anyways, not that he was complaining or anything.

“I didn't have room in my bag, and it was getting awkward carrying the sweater around the whole day. So I put it on.” whispering shyly.

“I don't want it. You can keep it, looks good on you.” nodding at the younger boy that it was okay. It really did look good on him though. 

The raven hair boy blinks, but doesn't say anything when he hears Harry cooing, and his cheeks begin to flush. Liam glares at curly - removing his hands off his face and pushing him off the seat gesturing for them to leave. But Harold is being extra stubborn today, he guides the smaller boy to the table making him sit next to Liam and running to the other side of the table sitting across from both of them. Liam just wanted to be alone, but he can't just tell them to get lost. So he just glares at curly some more hoping he takes a hint, but he doesn't.

“Li, aren't you going to introduce yourself?” beaming with joy as he rests his head in his hands.

The brunette boy groans in annoyance and yelps when he feels curly kick his shin under the table glaring at him rubbing his knee, and finally gives in turning his head to the younger boy suddenly drawn to the nice smell coming from him. “Hey, 'm Liam.” trying to sound kind as possible. The younger boy looks up at Liam with his big brown eyes “I remember your name. 'm Zayn.” the younger boy puts out his hand. “Zain?” the older boy drawn to Zayn’s eyes, looks down at his hand in a firm grip as he shakes Zayns strong hands. He continued shaking until he felt his phone vibrating again, having to remove his hand, feeling somewhat empty and cold again, ignoring the feeling as he looks down at his phone to see that Niall had texted him again.

“Who's that?” Harold being nosy as ever.

“'S just blondie.” sounding a bit disappointed because he was hoping that blondie's name wouldn't be brought up.

“He's texting you? That fuckin' dick, he's been ignoring my texts all day.” pouting, getting out his phone to send him another text.

“Really?” sounding a bit too happy to know that Niall was ignoring curly's text.

“So Niall is Harreh's boyfriend, and not yours?” looking back and forth at Liam and Harry.

“Of course Niall is my boyfriend, what made you think him and Li were in a relationship?” giggling because he thought it was funny that Zayn would think that they would ever be in a relationship.

“Oh. I don't know, it just kinda seemed like it last night.” shrugging as he takes a bite out of his food.

“Last night?” Harold's eyes darken a little shifting his eyes to Liam. The brunette flinches a little, he hates it when Harold gives him that look.

Harry may seem like a sweet and bubbly person, but he also had a dark side to him - so it was best to always stay on his good side. “What happened last night. Li.” shooting a cold icy glare to Liam. He keeps his eyes locked with Harry cause he really had nothing to hide from him. Well except for the part where he straddled his man and tried to kiss him, best leave that part out. “Nothing, just Niall being Niall and getting stoned. You know how he gets when he's fucked up. So I had to take his ass back home - on the way met Zain, his brother took us home, and we went to sleep.”

“That's all? Oh! Zee. You had me scared for a minute.” returning back to his bubbly self. 

“So you're single?” raising up his eye brow, staring at Liam.

“Yes! He's single! Why do you want to date him?!” Harry practically climbing on the table as he tries to contain his happiness.

Liam spits out his drink because he can't believe curly would even ask Zayn that!

“No. Harreh, I don't want to date Leeyum. I don't even know him.” Zayn can understand how Liam feels, cause he feels the same as he waves his hands explaining to Harry that he was just shocked that he was single. But Harry completely ignores Zayn as he starts bragging about Liam, making Liam become flustered because he never knew that Harry thought he had so many good qualities. Plus it was embarrassing to hear when this wasn't the time or place to try to set two people up, besides he didn't want anything to do with this kid. Not that their was anything wrong with Zayn, it's just if Harold butts in trying to play cupid - it'll ruin his plan for not making any friends. He lets curly continue hoping that the two of them would leave eventually after having their small discussion about him, but they don't, and he sighs miserably throughout the lunch period.

Liam is finally able to escape when they have their break outside, he rushes to his secret hideout because he knew no one would go find him there, the only other person who had known about the hideout was Niall. When he gets to the rooftop he sees Niall lying on the floor and goes to him; lightly kicking his side to see a pair of big blue eyes look up at him, and smiles, thinking to himself that this made up for all bad things that had happened today. The blonde boy smirks sitting up as he pulls Liam down next to him and cuddles against him, whimpering about how he had missed him. Liam closes his eyes snuggling up against the blondie whispering back how much he had also missed him. They cuddle for awhile before Liam pulls away.

“Why are you ignoring Harold's texts?” he really didn't wan't to bring it up, but he had to know. 

“Ignoring curly's texts?” raising up his eyebrow as Liam pulls away from him.

“Yeah, he was complaining to me about how you weren't texting him back. Did something happen between you two?” avoiding eye contact as he fumbles with his fingers. 

“'M not ignoring curly, I just haven't received any texts from curly or _you_.” groaning with annoyance as he sits up properly.

Liam quickly turns his head to Niall staring at his profile. “Sorry mate, was busy with school and trying not to get expelled for something I didn't even do.” he lied. He was just upset because of last night, and what had happened earlier. Though he eventually got over Niall dragging his ass to school, but he couldn't forgive him for calling him  _Curly_. At least not yet. 

Its been a week since Zayn and Harry have been spending their lunch time with Liam, he eventually got over it because every time they would have break he would go to the hideout to meet Niall. Except for today. When he had gone up to the rooftop he didn't see him, but decided to wait a little longer. When he knew the blondie wasn't going to show up he decided to return back to the field where Zayn and Harry were. He hated it, it was loud and crowded with a bunch of kids yelling and throwing things at each other. He thinks to himself that he should have just stayed on the rooftop, but he can't go back. If he were to go back - The nosy curly lad would have most likely followed him back to the hideout. He sighs exhausted burying his face in his hands as he sits behind Zayn and Harry on the bleachers.

“Zee! I see you've been wearing Liam's sweater this entire week” he says giggling as he nudges Zayn's arm.

Liam moves his hands away from his face to look up at Zayn seeing him in his sweater. He hadn't noticed until curly had pointed it out, did Zayn really wear his sweater this entire week?. He stares at Zayn, waiting to hear the reason why he's still wearing it. Not that he cares if Zayn is wearing his hoodie or not. Its just a hoodie that just happens to be one of Liam's favorites. 

“I like it. Its nice and cozy.” smiling as he snuggles his face in the sleeves.

Liam can't help but turn red when he see's Zayn snuggling against his - I mean Zayn's hoodie. It was the cutest thing he has ever seen in his life, and he can't help but stare at him some more. He continues to stare at Zayn as he speaks to Harry about whatever he was talking about cause _fuck_ he couldn't take his eyes off him. That is until he sees some spit balls landing in his hair and on the back of his sweater, turning his head to the side glaring at the younger boys making them finally back off when they notice Liam giving them his death glare. Liam turns his focus back to Zayn as he gets closer to him lightly picking off the spitballs off him, hoping he doesn't turn around, but he quickly notices Harry flashing the biggest grin he's ever seen on his face, and sighs with annoyance looking away taking off the last spitball off Zayn. He then crumples the spit balls into one huge ball and throws it back at the kids.

Liam walks to his locker but stops to look back because he can't help but feel like someone is following him, and of course it just happens to be Harry. He knew why he had followed him, it was because he caught him picking off the spit balls off Zayn, and now he's gonna have to hear curly rambling on about how sweet he is and question him as to why he helped Zayn. He decides to just continue on to his locker allowing curly to follow him.

“Li. I knew you were sweet, but never that sweet. It was so cute how you were with Zee earlier.” smiling uncontrollably as his dimples appear on his cheeks.

Liam wasn't really sure what Harry had meant when he said “how you were with Zayn” he wasn't acting any different then usual. Maybe a little annoyed that some brats were picking on him, but nothing other than that. He looks at curly a bit confused shaking his head as he pulls out his backpack from his locker.

“Ugh. Li, don't play dumb. You were so cute with Zee, from my perspective and others. You looked like a protective boyfriend.” giggling clasping his hands together.

The brunette narrows his eyes glaring at Harry making the younger boy's smile disappear and forming into a frown, and the brunette smacks the side of the younger boy's head. Though he felt a little bad for hitting curly because he might have actually hit him harder then he intended when he saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and curly lowering his head as he bites his trembling bottom lip.

“'M sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, at least not that hard. So please stop crying, yeah?” Liam sighs, rubbing the side of Harold's head as his fingers get tangled in his curls, but the curly haired boy just shakes his head giving an angry cute face as he pouts.

“What's wrong now? I said sorry.” sounding apologetic.

“'S nothing you dumb jerk!” pouting and throwing Liam's hand to the side, stomping away.

Liam sighs, but chuckles as he watches curly stomp away. “Cute.” he throws his bag over his shoulder and leaves quickly before Harry comes back again. He walks up the stairs to their floor, curious as to why Niall never showed up today. He never really left school early, but he was worried something bad might have happened to blondie - he just hoped Niall wouldn't be angry at him for skipping class. When he finally got to their flat he had taken off his shoes setting them aside, he sees that Niall's shoes are still here and looks around the living room and kitchen, when he doesn't find him there he goes to check the bedroom, he's most likely sleeping there. When he opens the door to the bedroom, he sees Niall fucking with one of the guys that sometimes hangs out with him and Niall at the junkyard. Niall looks back hearing the door open and sees Liam, making him stop fucking into the younger boy under him. “Payno, I thought you were at school. Did they let you out early?” raising up his eye brow smiling a little. Liam felt a knot form in his throat, he can't even speak so he just nods. “If I knew you were coming, I wouldn't have brought company.” he snickers turning back to the younger boy as he smack his ass, making the younger boy cry as he begs for more. Before Niall has the chance to turn his head back to Liam, he can hear the door behind him slam.

Liam quickly grabs his shoes struggling to put them on as he growls in frustration, he could feel his entire body heat up, but even though anger is boiling in him, he can't fight back the tears rushing down his cheeks. He doesn't bother with putting on his shoes properly anymore and just leaves the flat. He's done with Niall. He doesn't want to ever come back to this flat. Liam has put up with too much, and if he continued to stay here it would just kill him knowing that Niall is never going to change. 

The curly haired lad does a ridiculous dance, singing along to the music that's blasting in his room, going to his closet as he digs in pulling out a handful of clothes taking a couple with him as he holds it up to his body as he stares in the mirror. He hears tapping noises and looks at his window to see pebbles bouncing off of it. He quickly drops the clothing and goes to his stereo turning it down, then runs to his window opening it looking around when he sees another rock flying towards him, ducking before it hits him. He pops his head back up and looks down out the window, eyeing Liam standing beneath him with a handful of rocks.

“Li? What are you doing here?” twirling his fingers in his curls.

"I've been knocking your fuckin' door for the past 10 minutes, hurry your arse down here and open the fuckin' door. 'M going to crash here for awhile." hissing and dumps the remaining rocks in his hand next to him. When he turns his head back up he sees curly gone and goes back to the front door watching it swing open, and curly panting probably because he had ran all the way down here.

"Li! This is great, it'll be like a sleepover! We can paint each others nails, and play dress up!" the curly haired boy grabs the brunette's hand dragging him inside giggling with joy, skipping back into the house.

 

**♔**

 

It's been an entire month since Liam had left the flat - breaking all contact with Niall. Though at times he did miss home maybe even blondie a little, but he couldn't go back, if he went back he might not want to leave again. Staying at Harry's house was a safe choice since Niall never showed up cause curly's parents couldn't stand him, though they loved Liam and never understood why he wouldn't just date Harry instead. Though he's not going to lie, he loved curly's parents, they were always so nice to him and even allowed him to stay there as long as he wanted to. But Liam wasn't just going to stay there being a bum, he had found a job to help pitch in some money for the bills and food, strangely it felt nice because the brunette never really had a family he could do this with. The little things he got to do with them such as family night made him very happy, it felt like they were his family, the only other person he had in his life was blondie, well at least back then.

“Zee! You should come over today!” clinging onto the smaller boy.

“Isn't Leeyum going to be there though?” whispering so that only Harry could hear.

“Yeah? So? He doesn't mind you, in fact he told me that he thought you were okay! He never says that about anyone, I think he likes you.” jumping up and down humming.

“Harreh, you're such a hopeless romantic. Leeyum doesn't like me... 's all in your head mate.” the raven haired boy looks at Harry trying to stop him from getting too excited over nothing.

“But, you're different. He -”

“Yeah. That's why he could never like me because I'm _different_.” interjecting Harry.

“Zee. I didn't mean it like that, it's just the way Li acts around you. He doesn't even act like that with me, and to be completely honest with you. I doubt he even knows.” pouting as he snuggles up against Zayn.

“He doesn't know?” raising up an eyebrow.

“Yeeaaaaah. Li can be pretty dense sometimes, so now do you believe me?” sounding a bit hopeful as he waits for Zayn's response. But all he gets out of Zayn is a small chuckle, but its good enough for him and smiles, trying his best to change the subject.

When they arrive to class they can hear the kids laughing and whispering amongst each other, the raven hair boy doesn't pay attention to it as he goes to his desk, but when he tries to take a seat he can feel a hand wrap around his arm tugging him back. Harry leans against his back whispering in his ear. “Don't sit down, they moved your desk. Lets go find it before the teacher shows up.” before Zayn could say anything curly drags him out of the classroom hearing the kids curse at him for ruining the prank. Harry and Zayn finally find the desk rushing to it, the curly haired boy grabs it and starts walking with it quickly getting tired, so he starts dragging and pushing it, but with no luck - barely moving it from where the desk had been. The curly haired boy sighs and pouts at Zayn apologizing about how it's his fault that this happen, he couldn't help but think that it was one of his fanbase's who had did this because they were most likely jealous of the attention he had been giving Zayn. But it doesn't help, even when Zayn reassures to Harry that its okay because he knows that its not okay, and that Zayn is just lying just to make Harry feel better. Harry feels useless. He can't even help carry his best mate's desk, he slumps onto the desk hating himself for this, but perks up when he sees Liam. He can't help but scream catching Liam's attention, luckily Liam was in a good mood, so this time he didn't try running away like always. 

The older boy looks at Harry, then to the desk, and back to Harry. “The hell you two doing out here with a desk in the middle of the hallway?” staring at Harry because he already had a feeling what curly was going to say.

“These bullies moved Zayn's desk! Li go find them and beat them up!” pouting as his bottom lip trembles a little.

“Yeah? So even you have some bullies?" he looks at Zayn who's staring down at his feet probably because he's embarrassed that Liam had to find out this way. The older boy lightly pushes curly away gripping on the sides of the desk picking it up with ease. "Where's your class at?” sighing.

“Li! You're the best!” he grabs Zayn's hand while leading Liam to the classroom.

When Liam walks into the classroom with the desk he hears the uproar in the classroom die down, he sees the empty spot next to a desk and goes to it setting the desk down hard, making the kids flinch. “Move this desk again, and I'll be sure to smash it over your fuckin' heads.” standing back up giving his death glare to all the kids in the room. He turns back to Zayn; reaching his hand out rubbing the back of his neck.

“They're not going to move your desk anymore. Okay?” speaking in a hushed voice. He rubs the back of Zayn's head a couple more times before pulling away and leaving the class.

The teacher walks in and Harry and Zayn quickly take their seats, he can feel eyes staring him still, but quickly ignores it when he feels Harry pressing up against him and whispering _I told you so_ ; making his face go red still remembering the touch of Liam's hand gently rub against his neck.

Its only been a couple of days, but within those couple of days, Liam's Bad Boy Reputation has now been taken as a joke by the kids because now they can't help but think that he was _never really a bad boy, but a giant teddy bear_. It also didn't help with Harry and Zayn constantly hanging around him either, if he wasn't hanging out with them at school, he would be forced to hang out with them after work because Zayn _suddenly_ started coming to curly's house more often then usual for sleep overs. He knew he had to talk to them about this, he'd rather have his reputation as a Bad Boy - then a kind hearted softy, he didn't want people to start liking him. He finally gets his chance when he sees Zayn alone at his locker and goes to him, leaning against someone else's locker.

“Zain..” whispering when he sees a couple of kids staring at him, so he distances himself a little away from him.

Zayn turns his head looking at Liam and blinks confused as to why Liam is here, and especially since curly is not around with him, but he hears Liam out. “Yeah?” closing his locker looking up at Liam with his big brown eyes. Making Liam sigh in admiration taking in Zayn's beauty and shakes his head. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” narrowing his eyes when he sees Zayn's eyes widen a little. “Sure. Do you want to go somewhere privat” before he could finish his sentence he could feel Liam's broad chest leaning over him as he presses his back against the lockers looking down embarrassed. “No. I can say it here, if we were to go somewhere alone.Things might end up bad.” glaring down at Zayn with his hands pressed against the lockers beside the raven haired boy's head.

“Leeyum?” sounding a bit worried, but relaxes a little when he hears Liam sighing above him.

“'m not going to do anything to you, in fact I want you and curly to leave me alone. You both are ruining my reputation around school... but we can still hang out when you come over to the house. But when we're in school - it'd be better if you stayed away from me.” he takes advantage of the situation, thinking this might be the last time he’ll ever get this close to Zayn. 

“So you don't want to hang out with me anymore because I embarrass you?” the younger boy looks up at the older boy. Liam looks down at Zayn to see that the younger boy staring up at him with a pained expression.

“I just think its better that way.” backing off Zayn before he does something reckless; like hugging him. The younger boy mumbles something under his breath before leaving, Liam really couldn't hear what Zayn had said, and maybe it was better that he didn't. 

Liam does his best to avoid Harry and Zayn for the rest of the day. he doesn’t even go to lunch, instead he goes to the rooftop, thankfully having prepared his own lunch this morning just in case he wasn’t going to show up to the lunchroom.  When he gets to the rooftop he sees blondie sitting on the fence looking down at the school, but turning his head back when he hears the metal door closing behind Liam. The brunette can't help but smile, but his smile quickly vanishes when he sees Niall coming towards him, he's supposed to be mad at him, he shouldn't be smiling. Liam's eyes narrow as they shift to the side, and closes instinctively when the blondie begins to caress his cheek.

Liam's weak.

He did his best to avoid blondie, but now he's dragging his feet towards him burying his face in his neck whining about how he had missed him, and how he was sorry for leaving - though in the back of his mind he can't help but feel pathetic for caving in.

“By the way, Payno... I've been hearing a lot of rumors about you, and how you have a little boyfriend that you like to protect.” smirks teasingly at Liam.

“Since when were you the type to even believe in rumors?” scoffing as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

“Since those rumors came from a curly haired lad, who loves to gossip about how you and this Zee guy are together.” chuckling, though it sounds a bit off.

Liam hisses turning his head away as he curses. 

“Do you like the kid?”

Liam turns his head back to him to see Niall staring at him intensely, he looks down thinking that he shouldn't answer, only cause it shouldn't matter to Niall if he did like Zayn or not. _Which he did not_. But he just shakes his head continuing to eat his sandwich. He hears blondie sighing in relief, but he doesn't acknowledge it because he's tired of getting his hopes up, so he just pretends as if he had never heard it.

“He's quite fit though, also could pass off as my dream guy.” says jokingly. 

“Fit enough to fuck?” returning the joke.

It takes awhile for Liam to answer, could he see himself fucking Zayn?

“Mhm, yeah? I'd probably fuck him.” nodding to himself, thinking what Zayn would look like after he was done with him. But the image soon disappears when he hears a sharp tsk, turning his head to Niall who's thinking to himself when a grin spreads across his face looking back at him. 

“Payno - how 'bout a bet? Like old times.” scooting closer to Liam.

“A bet? What kind of bet?” gulping a little hoping that Niall didn't notice.

“Take the kid's virginity by the end of next month.” chuckling as he lightly punches Liam's arm.

Liam should just say no, but he's curious. If he were to do the bet what would he get out of it. “And whats in it for me if I do the bet?” taking a last bite out of his sandwich.

“If you loose, you don't get laid... and I'll leave you alone.” hanging his head down.

“And If I win?” sounding eager.

“Then you get laid, and you have to return back to the flat as my bitch.”

Liam laughs a little because he knows that Niall is joking, at least until he sees Niall's eyes dark, and crawling on him. “Niall?..” holding his hands out, stopping the blondie from toppling on him, but freezes when Niall's lips brush against his ear as he moans his name.

_“Leeyum~”_

“Deal.” 


End file.
